Spider Queen
This article is about the spider created by Paradox. You may be looking for the Spider Boss created by Baron Typhonus. The Spider Queen is a giant female spider created by Paradox using Maelstrom Infected Bricks. The Spider Queen was created in the Paradox Research Facility, where Paradox researchers such as Wisp Lee studied her in hopes of finding a weakness in the Maelstrom. However, the Spider Queen broke free in an explosion of Maelstrom energy which corrupted most of the researchers and Defense Robots into Stromlings and Stromling Mechs. The Spider Queen fled to the Maelstrom Mine, where she spawned her offspring Dark Spiderlings. As the power of the Nexus Force increased, the Spider Queen retreated even further into the depths of the Maelstrom Mine, where she found an old unused launchpad and a damaged Paradox Darkwarp Rocket. She and her Dark Spiderlings repaired the launchpad, allowing her to leave the Maelstrom Mine and travel to Block Yard. Wisp Lee sends players to collect Maelstrom samples from the Maelstrom goo left in the Spider Queen's trail. Later, Melodie Foxtrot investigates the Maelstrom Mine and, with the help of players, learned that the Spider Queen was sending at least five postcards from Block Yard to the Dark Spiderlings in the Maelstrom Mine. At Block Yard, the Maelstrom Spider Queen's power created a cloud of Maelstrom fog over the Launch Area. Vance Bulwark flew to Block Yard to fight the creature, but was unable to do so by himself and loans Trial Faction Gear to players so they may stand a chance against the powerful Spider Queen. The Maelstrom Spider Queen is fought by players trying to claim their Block Yard properties. She has about 100 health and four different attacks. At two intervals in the battle, she summons Dark Spiderlings to aid her and screams in anguish when players smash her offspring. When players defeat the Spider Queen, the Maelstrom fog clears and the property can be claimed. Up to two players can return to fight the Maelstrom Spider Queen in a separate instance that can be accessed from the Maelstrom Mine launchpad. Related Missions and Achievements *Arachnophobia *I Can Do It On My Own! Spider Queen Attacks *Fireball - Shoots at a player, homing, and doing 1 damage *Ground Pound - Rears up and brings her legs down causing knockback and 2 damage *Spiderling Summon - Summons Spiderlings and follows up with a Ground Pound *Waves of Fire - Shoots many Fireballs at a player, homing, each doing 1 damage *Rain of Fire - Shoots fireballs in the air and hits the player Note: The Spider Queen attacks are based upon three waves separated by Spiderling Summons. In the first wave, she only uses Fireball and Ground Pound. In the second wave, she additionally uses Waves of Fire. In the third wave, she uses all of her attacks. Also note: Spiderlings spawned in the Spider Queen Battle Instance have less HP than normally, about 10 as opposed to the usual 15. Beta Information Due to a glitch, one could get outside the walls in Avant Gardens and find the Spider Queen. However, the huge four-legged arachnid appeared to be totally inert. The Spider Queen that players were seeing in the glich world was a remnant of a cutscene, where players would see the spider queen come out of the spider cave the first time they came across the entrance. This has since been fixed.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guWALlGyKP4 Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, Epsilon Starcracker sent players to follow the Spider Queen's path of Maelstrom goo to the Maelstrom Mine, where the Spider Queen could be seen in the far end of the mine. However, a heavy blanket of Maelstrom fog protected the Spider Queen, preventing players from accessing her lair. According to beta testing, the Maelstrom Helmet would have been required to get through the Maelstrom fog and possibly to access to the Spider Queen. It was assumed that the Maelstrom helmet would be released in the future, although the Power of the Nexus Force update changed these plans. References Gallery TV9 1024x512.png|The Spider Queen behind the Maelstrom fog barrier gallery_886_85_68025.jpg|The Spider Queen, seen in a cutscene upon entering the Maelstrom Mine for the first time Spider Boss 12.png|The inert out-of-bounds Spider Queen model Spider Boss 8.png|Ditto Spider Boss 5.png|Ditto Maelstrom Spider teaser.jpg|Power of the Nexus Force update artwork Spider Queen BY Battle.png|Spider Queen Battle Attack-of-the-Spiders Poster.jpg|Spider Queen Poster Spiderqueen.png|The Spider Queen atop the Block Yard mountain LEGO_Universe_2011-08-25_17-10-30.jpg|What happens when you climb up the hill during one of her attacks Category:Stromlings Category:Maelstrom Category:Properties Category:Instance